


The Storm

by lordofthepringles



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofthepringles/pseuds/lordofthepringles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Reid get stuck together during a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm

Title: The Storm  
Author:gwennylou  
Summary: Luke and Reid get stuck together during a storm.  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: I don't own Reid/Luke or their sex life, though I wish I did  
Warning: Pretty much porn.

Luke pulled into the parking lot of the new hospital wing. He could tell by the only other car in the lot that Reid was the only person in the building.  
Great, just what I need. Another run in with the biggest jackass on the planet.  
It had been three weeks since Reid had left Yo’s. Reid went back to being his usual charming self and completely shutting Luke out. It was once again, Mr. Snyder and Dr. Oliver.  
Luke rubbed his hands over his eyes.  
Damnit. Why did I wait until the last minute to bring the papers over?  
He knew the doors would be locked, so he texted Reid,  
Hey, I’m at the front doors with the paperwork.  
So? Leave it then.  
I need to get your signature on them before tomorrow morning.  
Give me five.  
Luke could feel the wind pick up a bit and looked up to see the sky getting dark.  
Hopefully I’ll be out of here before the storm hits.  
His gaze went back to the doors then. He saw Reid stepping off the elevator and walking toward him.  
Damn he looks good in scrubs. Stop it Luke! You and he are over. Just get in and out.  
Reid opened the door for him.  
Without a word, Luke stepped around him, their hands slightly brushing.  
Luke felt the tingle all the way to his toes.  
What are you, Luke, 12? Get a hold of yourself!  
Luke stepped into the lobby where the last of the construction was being done.  
He shoved the papers in Reid’s hands and went to look at the progress. He hadn’t been to this part of the hospital since the construction had started.  
“Mr. Snyder, I would suggest you be careful where you go. We wouldn’t want you falling down an elevator shaft or anything.”  
“Thanks, Dr. Oliver. I think I’ll be fine.”  
Luke walked over to the family waiting room he had insisted on. He walked in to see that everything was just as he had insisted. He could see the plans for the room sitting on a table. He went over to look at a note stuck to the plans. He recognized the handwriting as Reid’s.  
Make sure that we add that extra room for patient’s family to spend the night in case they need it. I think we should also include family friendly activities and resources as well, for small children. Also, could you make sure that you have a plaque naming the room after Luke Snyder? Thanks  
-Dr. Oliver  
Luke was shocked. The note was dated for three days earlier. He wasn’t sure how to process this.  
Why would he do that? I thought he hated me. God, why does everything have to be so damn complicated?  
He walked back to see Reid pouring over the paperwork. He did not look happy. At all.  
“Is something wrong, Dr. Oliver?”  
Reid nearly shot off his chair then,  
“God Luke, you scared the shit out of me.”  
It’s Luke now?  
“Sorry, but you look so pissed.”  
“I’m not pissed. It’s called concentration, Mr. Snyder.”  
I will never understand that man. First, it was I hate you, and then it was I wanted to kiss you, Luke, and then it was I want you Luke, then it was I hate you Luke, and now it was something else entirely.  
When Luke got lost in thought, Reid stood up and snapped his fingers in his face,  
“Earth to Luke.”  
“Sorry, just got to thinking.”  
“So how did you like the construction?”  
“It was fine. I loved the room we planned. Thanks for including the things I wanted.”  
“Yeah, well it was the only way you would put up the money.”  
“I didn’t get to see the second floor though, but I figured it was just offices and operating rooms.”  
“So what, offices and operating rooms aren’t up to your high standards?”  
“No, I just got distracted.”  
“Seems that’s happening a lot to you, Mr. Snyder. Do you want to see it? I can take you up.”  
“Sure, I guess.”  
Reid pushed the button to summon the elevator.  
“Wow, you’re taking the elevator in an undone building? Risky.”  
“The stairwells aren’t done yet. “  
“So the elevator is the only way up and down?”  
“Yeah, for now.”  
“Doesn’t sound very safe.”  
“This is why we don’t put the patients in here just yet.”  
The elevator ride was uncomfortable. Luke’s thoughts immediately went to the last time he and Reid were in an elevator together. Suddenly the air felt tight and his clothes felt like they were two sizes too small.  
When the familiar ding sounded and he saw the doors open, he nearly sprinted from it.  
Reid took him first to the operating rooms and showed off the brand new technological advancements in tools, but Luke wasn’t paying attention. He had no idea what Reid was saying but he just watched him talk. Reid always got so passionate and excited when talking about anything to do with the brain.  
I wish he’d talk about me like that. Goddmanit, Luke. Shut up.  
He snapped out of his thoughts to see Reid just staring at him,  
“Let me guess, you lost concentration again?”  
Luke just shrugged and followed Reid to the offices.  
The only one with any furniture and a huge gaudy brass plaque on the door was, Reid’s.  
Luke followed Reid into his office to see that the only furnishings were a huge cherry desk, and a leather-padded seat. Behind Luke’s desk was a huge window that overlooked the pond in front of the hospital annex. It was a nice view.  
“Nice furniture, Reid. I think your desk is bigger than mine at the Foundation.”  
“You think you own the copyright on being pretentious?”  
“Never, Reid.”  
Shit. Dr. Oliver.  
He looked over at Reid who didn’t even seem to register the slip up.  
Reid looked over at Luke then and stared back at him.  
Their concentration was broken then, when a huge boom of thunder was heard.  
Thank you, Lord.  
Luke’s gaze went back to the window. The sky was nearly black. It wasn’t raining yet though.  
Maybe if he made a dash for it he could make it back to his mom’s before the worst came.  
Just as he turned to tell Reid he was going to leave, the rain came. Followed by lightning. A lot of lightning.  
“We should consider trying to get out of here, Dr. Oliver.”  
“Are you kidding me? I would rather take my chance inside over getting struck by lightning.”  
“Well, I would feel much safer at home. So I’m leaving.”  
“Luke, you’re gonna get yourself killed. Just stay until the worst is over.”  
“I can’t.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because, I don’t want my family to worry.”  
“You mean, you don’t want Noah to worry?”  
“It’s not just about Noah, Reid.”  
We are never going to get anywhere if he won’t listen to me.  
Luke got up more determined than ever to go home.  
Then another loud boom, flashing of light, and large cracking sound. Then things went dark.  
The power was out.  
You’ve got to be kidding me.  
Reid started chuckling then.  
“It’s not funny, Reid.”  
“You’re right, it’s not. It’s hysterical.”  
Reid left to go see if power was out everywhere.  
What the hell am I going to do? I cannot be alone with Reid. Bad things are bound to happen. We either kill each other, or we end up…  
Luke refused to finish that thought.  
No. Things will be fine. We’ll just stay as far away from each other as possible until the power comes back on. I mean it is a hospital.  
Reid came back in then with food and drinks.  
“I raided the vending machines. They are easy to pick.”  
“Glad to see you’re putting your hands to good work, Reid.”  
Reid checked his blackberry then.  
“Bob just texted me. He says the power will be off in the new wing until tomorrow morning and to not try to enter the building.”  
“Are you kidding me?!?!!?”  
“Nope.”  
“Doesn’t he know you’re in here?”  
“Uhh, no. We’re technically not supposed to be in here when the foreman isn’t here, because of building codes and violations.”  
“Fuck you, Reid.”  
“I think you may enjoy that too much, Luke.” Reid inched closer to where Luke was leaning against his desk.  
Luke blushed furiously.  
Damnit, Luke. Poker face.  
Reid grinned when he saw Luke’s reaction.  
“You would like that, wouldn’t you?!”  
Luke refused to respond. But he could feel himself tremble as Reid got even closer.  
Reid backed off then and flopped down in his leather chair. He grabbed a bag of chips and a soda.  
He didn’t say anything to Luke for a few minutes, but stared intently at him as he ate.  
God, what the hell does he want from me?  
Luke was getting so uncomfortable.  
“Why are you staring at me, Reid?”  
“Sorry. I was just envisioning you bent over my desk with me fucking you into oblivion.”  
Luke nearly fell over.  
What the fuck?!?!?  
Luke stared at Reid with a mix of shock and distrust on his face,  
“Are you serious?”  
“Just because I let you go back to your precious Noah, doesn’t mean I still don’t want you, Luke.”  
“Then why are you such an ass to me?”  
“Because, it’s the only way I can separate professional from personal, Luke. And seeing you with Noah just sends me over the edge. I can’t handle it. “  
Luke sighed then,  
Man, things are really screwed up here.  
Luke stood up then and said,  
“You remember our last conversation at Yo’s?”  
“How can I forget? Just another saga in your Noah doesn’t want me there, but I must help him anyways.”  
“I came to find you that day.”  
“I know. To tell me that you and Noah were going to give it another try.”  
“No. I came to find you, because I had decided that night that I wanted to be with you.”  
Reid sat back then in shock.  
“Yeah, I came to find you and you walked away. I thought you were done with me and then you went back to treating me like crap and I figured you didn’t care about me as much as you said.”  
“I was in love with you, Luke. I couldn’t watch you give all of yourself and your love to another man, knowing I wasn’t him.”  
Luke wasn’t hesitating anymore. He walked over to where Reid was sitting and pulled him up.  
He crushed his lips to Reid’s.  
Are you sure, you should be doing this? What about Noah? SHUT UP BRAIN!  
Reid took over then. He gently bit at Luke’s lower lip who moaned into him. Reid used his tongue to gain access into Luke’s mouth.  
The feeling of Reid’s hands in his hair and his lips made Luke feel as if he was on fire.  
Reid broke away then and stared into Luke’s eyes. Something about the brilliant blue of his eyes made Luke want to feel Reid’s skin against his own.  
Then Reid gently kissed the corner of his moth, down his jaw, and to the sensitive spot on his neck. His hands fisted into Reid’s scrubs pulling him even closer.  
Luke couldn’t handle it anymore and slid his hands under Reid’s top. He slid his fingertips slowly up Reid’s hot skin. He used his thumbs to rub over Reid’s hardened nipples then, and Reid let out an audible moan.  
Luke wanted to hear that sound again and gently rolled them in his fingertips.  
Reid’s head came up then and he arched his neck,  
“Luke…”  
Luke wasted no time. He ripped Reid’s scrubs over his head and gently reached forward and gently licked around Reid’s nipple.  
Reid groaned and nearly stumbled back.  
Luke spun Reid around until he was leaning against the desk.  
Luke got on his knees and kissed down Reid’s stomach until he came to his scrubs bottoms.  
Reid stared down at him as Luke gently slid his scrubs down.  
Reid stepped out of them then and was left with nothing but a pair of white boxer briefs.  
He was hard already and his cock was leaking precum.  
Luke mouthed the front of his erection gently nipping at it, until Reid was shaking in anticipation,  
“Luke, please…”  
“Please, what?”  
“Stop torturing me!”  
Luke reached his hand into his briefs then and grasped it firmly in his hand.  
He rubbed the precum over Reid’s cock and then gently licked at the slit tasting the salty sweet liquid.  
He swirled his tongue then and Reid moaned.  
Luke could feel Reid’s fingers in his hair then tightening as he slowly engulfed all of him.  
He slowed down and could tell Reid growing frustrated.  
Luke chuckled then and the vibrations of his mouth and tongue made Reid grow even harder.  
Luke did it again and he could feel Reid pulling his head back by his hair.  
Then he reached up and gently rolled Reid’s testicles as he picked up speed.  
Reid was really fisting his hands in Luke’s hair then and he started moving his hips into Luke’s mouth causing Luke to completely take him all the way in.  
“Oh Fuck, Luke… don’t stop”  
Luke couldn’t even if he wanted to. He brought his other hand up to pinch Reid’s nipples then and Reid completely lost it. The added sensations made him tighten and coat Luke’s throat and mouth.  
As Luke swallowed it, he looked up to see Reid’s perfect, beautiful face as he came.  
I need to see that face again.  
Reid finally released Luke’s hair then and Luke backed away.  
Reid was still leaning against the desk with his eyes closed.  
Did I break him?  
Reid arched one eyebrow then,  
“If I knew it would be like that, I would’ve taken you that night at Yo’s”  
Luke grinned.  
Reid straightened up and grabbed Luke and kissed him.  
Reid lifted his head and looked at Luke,  
“You are still dressed, Luke. This is a problem.”  
“Here let me, Reid.”  
“Let you what?”  
“Let me undress for you.”  
Reid grinned and sat down in his chair.  
Luke grabbed the bottom of shirt then and slowly lifted it over his head.  
He unbuckled his belt and loop by loop gently tugged it out.  
God, I feel stupid doing this.  
He unbuttoned his jeans then and slid them down his thighs, the entire time watching Reid who was enjoying the show quite a bit.  
Then he was standing in nothing but boxers.  
He went to remove them,  
“Don’t, Luke. Come over here and sit on the desk.”  
Luke walked slowly over to the desk and stood in front of where Reid was sitting.  
Reid tugged Luke’s boxers down.  
Luke sat on the edge of the desk with his legs dangling over it.  
Reid removed the boxers completely then and then moved Luke’s legs up on the desk as well.  
Reid grasped Luke’s cock in his hand and felt it twitch and harden even more.  
Fuck, this isn’t going to last long if he keeps touching me like this.  
Then Reid wheeled the chair closer and took all of Luke in his mouth.  
Luke’s hands immediately went to Reid’s head and felt his entire body tighten.  
Reid wasn’t messing around. He was bobbing his head up and down Luke and making Luke tremble with the feelings and sensations coursing through his body. Then Reid threw Luke’s legs over his shoulders and took even more in, until he was deep throating Luke.  
FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKK.  
Luke didn’t last much longer and he was shooting his release.  
Reid waited until Luke relaxed and let go,  
Luke was still trembling, until he felt Reid’s hand go to his cock that was still incredibly sensitive,  
Luke cried out then from the sensitivity, but soon the sensation was replaced and he could feel himself getting hard again.  
Reid stood up and flipped Luke over so he was bent over the desk,  
Luke held himself up by his elbows and felt Reid’s fingers gently probe at his hole. He could feel the lube being spread then and readied himself. Reid kissed his back and gently stuck one finger in, then a second, and a third and waited as Luke got adjusted to it.  
Then he could feel Reid pumping in out and the pain shifted quickly to pleasure.  
“Reid…”  
“What, baby?” Reid whispered in his ear.  
“Fuck me.”  
Reid picked up one of Luke’s legs and propped it on the desk to get a better angle.  
Luke could feel Reid at his entrance slowly pushing in,  
He moaned and jerked forward as Reid slowly guided himself in.  
So good.. can’t function…  
Reid starting moving then slowly grinding his hips in a circular motion as he pumped in and out of Luke.  
Luke pushed his face further into the desk and lifted his hips even more, then he felt Reid hit his prostrate and he cried out Reid’s name.  
Reid hit it over and over and Luke could feel his cock rubbing against the desk, providing friction.  
“I can’t… hold…”  
Reid understood and picked up speed  
“So close… Reid…”  
Luke was only met with a grunt from Reid.  
Luke could feel Reid’s balls tighten against his ass and knew Reid was there.  
Luke tightened himself around Reid then, who pulled Luke’s hair back then, and sent him over the edge,  
“Luke….”  
The feeling of Reid coming inside him and his hands pulling his hair, made Luke spray into Reid’s desk.  
“UGH.”  
Luke collapsed onto the desk with Reid on top of him.  
A few minutes later Reid and Luke moved to the floor.  
Reid sat against his desk watching the storm rage on, with Luke in his arms.  
“Is your head okay, Luke?”  
“Yeah, it’s fine, Reid. I don’t mind you pulling my hair.”  
Reid sighed,  
“I don’t like hurting you.”  
“Believe me, you’re not.”  
They sat in silence for a few minutes listening to the rain on the roof, the thunder and wind, and watching the lightning.  
Reid spoke then,  
“You know I used to hate storms?”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, but now they are probably my favorite thing ever.”  
Luke laughed,  
“Mine too. I’m really glad I didn’t go home.”  
Luke turned his head then to look at Reid who was staring at him,  
“What?”  
“Nothing, I was just regretting not being able to look in your face as I made love to you.”  
“Well, then I guess we’ll have to do it again. We do have the rest of the night.”  
“I like the way you think, Mr. Snyder.”  
Luke pulled Reid on top of him and spent the rest of the night showing him the rest of his great ideas, both wishing the storm would never end.


End file.
